


In which John is an artist and Alex is a lazy writer and they're soulmates

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: The soulmate AU prompt where whatever drawings/marks you write on your body show up on your soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to take a break for a few days after I posted the last thing I wrote but the next day I got this idea and I had to do it

The first time anything showed up on Alex's skin, it was a small drawing of a flower just below his wrist. His brow furrowed when he rolled his sleeves up and saw it. He had heard stories of this happening where it led people to their "soulmate." But Alex didn't believe in soulmates. 

The second time, he had jotted down an idea in ink on the back of his hand and a few hours later when he had the opportunity to copy it down on paper, he noticed a small heart next to it. 

He had chosen to ignore the marks the first two times but the third time when a detailed sketch of an eye appeared, he decided it couldn't hurt to admire the art. He never replied to the drawings but he started to enjoy watching the little lines show up to eventually form a picture. 

His favorite time was when he woke up in the morning to his forearm being completely covered in little doodles. He took his time to look at them all, a flower, some planets, and a bunch of tiny stars in the spaces between the drawings.

The first time John had ever noticed writing on his body, he was bursting with joy. John, unlike Alex, believed in soulmates and he had hoped his entire life that the stories were true. He quickly grabbed a pen and drew a heart next to the messy script.

He never got answers back but every once and a while, little notes would show up. It was usually only a few words long and it was always reminders or ideas that he didn't understand but he cherished the moments when they appeared on his flesh.

One day, he drew a small rose on the back of his hand and a smiley face appeared next to it almost immediately. A blush spread over his cheeks and he hurriedly picked his pen back up, scrawling the word 'hey.' He crossed his fingers, hoping whoever it was would answer and a huge smile made its way on to John's face when a little 'hi' showed up. The writing was messy like the other person was writing quickly.

He thought about it for a second and then wrote 'I'm John' hoping that the other person was still there. To his delight, he got a response within a few seconds. 

'I'm Alex'

"Alex."

The name rolled off his tongue as he said it out loud. It was a gender neutral name so it was nearly impossible to tell what gender Alex was. Not that he really minded. He would have preferred for Alex to be a boy but he was fine either way. If Alex was a girl they could always be platonic friends.

Fate was kind to John because when he replied with Alex's name and a question mark, Alex wrote back, 'Alexander Hamilton.'

'I'm John Laurens' He wrote back.

And that's how things went for the next few months. Alex would often write John long notes on his forearm for him to wake up to and John would draw Alex pictures while he was at school.

One day, Alex scribbled the words 'tomorrow is my birthday' when they were writing back and forth to each other. That night, a few hours after their conversation had ended and John assumed it was late enough for Alex to have gone to sleep, he stayed up working on a piece on his thigh that he hoped Alex would like.

When Alex woke up, the first thing he noticed was the familiar blue ink on his leg peeking out from underneath his boxers. He pulled the fabric back and his eyes went wide at the sight. His entire thigh was covered in a large sketchy drawing of a flower. He had mentioned to John that he particularly liked the way he drew flowers and floral patterns once. He recognized the flower as a chrysanthemum, John's favorite. Alex ran his fingers lightly over the image, his heart swelled when he remembered that it was his birthday and John did this for him. He picked up the pen off of his bedside table that he always kept on hand now and for the first time in his life, Alexander Hamilton didn't know what to write.

He eventually opted for only writing a few sentences because space on his skin was limited in that area and he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough to show his gratitude. John was rather humble in his reply an hour or so later, only saying that although he tried, it wasn't his best work but he was glad Alex liked it.

Ever since Alex's birthday, he started writing to John more and more. He even started writing poetry because John said he was interested in it. The thought had crossed Alex's mind that they could always exchange phone numbers and text but that wouldn't feel as special. The words and drawings on his flesh was something exclusive between them and he felt as though anything else wouldn't be the same. He wondered if John though about it the same way he did.

A few months later, Alex and John were having a conversation that was taking place on their thighs which was the place most of their conversations took place and Alex made an offhand comment about New York weather. John hurriedly scribbled his reply.

'You live in New York?'

Alex confirmed and it took a few seconds for any more words to appear on him. He had secretly hoped John lived in New York too and that was why he was hesitant to answer, because he was excited but of course not everything can work in his favor.

'I live in South Carolina'

His heart sank a little but he sat up straight, chewing on his pen lightly. He wanted to ask if John had ever been to New York and if it was possible he could come there but he didn't. He just wrote 'do you like it there?' and left it at that.

Neither Alex or John had ever brought up the topic that they were soulmates. They were destined to love each other and John never fell short of that. The late nights they spent doing nothing but doodling back and forth on their skin left him blushing and falling asleep with a smile etched onto his face, eternally grateful that the universe had given him Alex.

The other boy was affected similarly. The only difference between them was that Alex didn't know he was in love. It came as a surprise to him when John asked him, 'do you love me?'

'What do you mean?' 

John's reply was a little longer than he had expected but Alex sat patiently, watching each letter appear.

'We're soulmates right? So we're supposed to fall in love. Do our conversations leave you flustered? Do I give you butterflies like you do to me? Am I special to you?'

Alex took a moment to think. He had never been in love before and he hadn't recognized the symptoms. Was he in love with John? Yes he felt all those things and he wanted nothing more than to be with John but did that really mean he loved him?

'I don't know'

'That's okay. But I know that I love you'

And three weeks later, Alex knew that he loved John too.

'I do love you' 

John was ecstatic.

The conversation ended with John saying he couldn't wait until the day they get to meet.

'I can't wait to meet you too'

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, my birthday is coming up (((April 30th))) so uh, if anybody would be nice enough to write me anything for my birthday I would worship you forever. 
> 
> ^please, I just want love
> 
> Also comment because I always have to ask for comments


End file.
